


love it (if we made it)

by nyom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: :3, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, a little bit of angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyom/pseuds/nyom
Summary: Kyungsoo loves and loses.





	love it (if we made it)

**Author's Note:**

> a really important thing that I have to say is that this fic was supposed to be waaay longer and serious, but i gave up on it back in march. i've been writing a summer fling au and i'm not even close to finishing, so i felt like posting something and i remembered this thing. also, baeksoo writers aren't posting much these days so here's smth even though it sucks :3

The day they met, Baekhyun was drinking lemonade on a bench in his lovely garden, and Kyungsoo was drenched with sweat after an hour spent trying to find a proper parking spot, and even after that, he had to walk ten minutes to get to the actual building where his new apartment was. When he saw the garden, he immediately thought how it would be wonderful if there was a (very much) needed parking place instead of it, but a pretty boy had greeted him with a wide smile and an excited _"Are you our new neighbor?"_ and he instantly forgot about how frustrated and exhausted he was. It's all it took for him to get completely smitten.  
  
Kyungsoo had forgotten his glasses in the car and Baekhyun's face was a beautiful blur from that distance, but he was afraid he would send the wrong message if he glared at his new neighbor.  
  
He laughed like he knew that Kyungsoo was completely charmed the second he saw him. "They told me you were young, I'm glad I won't be surrounded by pensioners only from now on."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When they told you this is a calm neighborhood, they meant that only old people live here, so there really isn't anyone that could disturb you."

To be honest, Kyungsoo didn't know about it. He had spent so much time trying to find the perfect living place that the estate agent probably thought about quitting her job because Kyungsoo was so fastidious about it, but this time, he was keen on making the right choice. So no wonder she just wanted to finally get the job done, choosing to call it a calm neighborhood instead of the nursery, since she had probably thought someone in his twenties wasn't really looking for neighbors he could play chess and listen to Cho Yong-pil with all day long. The first time he went on a house-hunting with his mom, as soon as they saw his last apartment they thought it was the right option; it was slightly under the budget, located close to his workplace, had a Vietnamese restaurant near it as well as a dog park where he could take Meokmul and Huchu to play. But unfortunately, even with all of that included, Kyungsoo's previous home wasn't able to keep him from trying to run away from the busy streets of Seoul, big crowds, loud noise, and polluted air, only after two years of living in that kind of environment. He used to go to sleep with rock music ringing in his ears, and he was never able to sit on the terrace and read a book without the smell from the fast food restaurant right below him, and the stench of smoke and sewage mixing up to make him choke on it.

He did see some elder men playing chess in that exact garden when he came to take a look at his new future apartment for the first time, but he didn't know people their age were the only ones living in the building. That place was perfect, though. When he actually thought about it, it would take him probably around an hour to get to his work and there wasn't a good proper parking place anywhere near, but he wouldn't complain. It would only make him be more active during the day, and he needed to stay in shape. Plus, everything was better than living in his old apartment.

"Do you need any help with your stuff?" He couldn't refuse when Baekhyun fluttered his eyelashes, his lips still stretched out in a pretty smile.

Kyungsoo's mom had arrived with her van a few minutes later. She insisted on helping him move, and Kyungsoo knew she wasn't actually giving him any options. It sometimes made him feel like a little kid all over again, that he still had to listen to every word she said, call her every few days to let her know that he's eaten and is doing completely okay. She had pinched Baekhyun's cheeks before she even knew his name, and it made Kyungsoo so embarrassed but Baekhyun's laugh and flushed cheeks said it was fine.

It took them a while to take all of the stuff to his new apartment. There were a few too many books, DVDs and toys for Meokmul and Huchu that he knew he should've gotten ridden of since they weren't of any use, but he was suffering from being too emotionally attached to inanimate things which were, in fact, just collecting dust.

Baekhyun kept asking questions the whole time, which would usually bother Kyungsoo, but the boy was too adorable for Kyungsoo to have the heart to shut him up. Sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead as he panted like a puppy, holding the heaviest box which Kyungsoo had warned him about but he was so set on carrying it without any help.

"Man, what do you even have here?"

Kyungsoo laughed when Huchu started licking Baekhyun's ankles, and he pretended not to be annoyed out of politeness, telling Huchu to _"be a good girl and stop thirsting over his bones"_.

Kyungsoo called her name and Huchu immediately came to him, jumping in his arms. Meokmul was sitting on the floor- it was her time for a nap but all the furniture was covered in dust and Kyungsoo knew there was no way she would get herself dirty, even for a precious nap.

"I thought about selling it or gifting it to a DVD shop my friend works at, but there's pretty much twenty years worth of movie."

Baekhyun's eyes shot wide, his eyebrows raising. "Seriously? What are you gonna do with all of that?"

"Well, I'm pretty attached to those, and I love rewatching some from time to time. Plus, no one watches DVDs or black and white movies anymore as much as I know."

His mom had a passion for films and she passed it onto him (along with many other things he's been interested in since he was a kid). What Kyungsoo took with him was only a part of their collection since his mom kept some of her favorites and whatever couldn't fit into his last apartment.

"Oh, wow. That's great! I love movies, so like, if you ever need company..."

Baekhyun dropped the box on the floor, almost on his feet, but he saved himself of embarrassment with a shy giggle and a face-palm.  
Baekhyun was always a little bold and Kyungsoo loved it.

He thought Baekhyun looked exceptionally gorgeous under the warm glow of sunset as they drank beer on his brand new terrace, feet on the fence. It had a breathtaking view; he could see a small park, kids playing in it with their parents, trees and flowers blooming- it was heaven. Especially with such a handsome man sitting next to him. But soon enough, Kyungsoo was able to find out that Baekhyun was so much more than that. He was enthralling; the way his eyes sparkled whenever he looked at Kyungsoo- even the first time he saw him, how loud and ear-piercing his laugh was and how he decided to make the most obnoxious noises in the most inappropriate situations (like when Mrs  
Sora announced that her cat has died, leaving everyone in shock, but Baekhyun laughed and hit Kyungsoo in his shoulder after winning a game he was secretly playing on his phone under the table). But in contrast to all of that, Baekhyun was serious when he needed to be; warning Kyungsoo whenever he noticed his sleep schedule was getting messy due to his tendency to overwork himself, he was caring; he walked his neighbors' pets every Wednesday and Sunday, and on top of that, he was highly intelligent and quick-witted; he was a psychology student and always the one to win five rounds of Uno in a row.

"What about you, though? What are you doing here, living surrounded by grandmas?"

Baekhyun laughed at his question and the sound of it put a smile on Kyungsoo's face.

"My dad used to live here after my parents split, he left the place to me. You could say I was his favorite kid." There was always some kind of longing in his eyes when he talked about his dad, maybe nostalgia for better days.

"Do you like it?"

"Hell, yeah. I go on fucking tea parties every Sunday, I play chess every other evening, and I walk my dog and five other puppies every week. What do you know about fun, huh?" He turned to Kyungsoo, one of his eyebrows raised and a teasing smirk on his face. "Plus, they're all half deaf so no one ever complains about the noise."

"Noise?" Kyungsoo looked genuinely confused and it made Baekhyun shake his head.

"Yeah, noise. You know, when I bring someone over and-"

"Alright, I get it!" Kyungsoo blushed and Baekhyun started laughing so hard his stomach hurt. The memory of it still makes Kyungsoo's heart melt.

After that, Baekhyun filled him in on all the recent gossip, told him about his new neighbors. Baekhyun said it truly was calm and quiet there, with the most drama being the, like he said, _beef_ between Mrs Yihwa who lived on the first floor and a kind of creepy lady in her late forties, called Mi-Yoon, who was accused of poisoning her husband, stealing Yihwa's cat, writing graffiti on the walls of the building, and many more. Kyungsoo had always felt a little bad for her as she was the only one excluded from all the activities in the neighborhood. Baekhyun would say that he couldn't empathize with "lame" people like Kyungsoo and her since he was pretty popular in high school, and every time he earned himself a smack upside the head.

On his first tea party, Kyungsoo had brought yakgwa, honey cookies which were one of the first things his mom taught him to make. He made sure they were in a shape of perfect flowers and, just like that, he'd managed to win the heart of every lady in the room.

"Son, these are so tasty. Did your wife make them?" A woman he had not yet met commented, her eyes opened wide as if she was so mind-blown by a simple biscuit.

Kyungsoo shook his head, "Thank You, but I was the one who made them. They're the first sweet I was taught how to prepare by my mother."

One of the women gasped, her eyes sparkling and suddenly the whole room started talking about Kyungsoo's cookies. He was used to that kind of reaction coming from women since he had cooked many times for his mom and her friends and they would compliment him, promising to visit more often just to eat Kyungsoo's food again. Though, it made Yeri mad because they would always tease her about her brother being a better cook than her and how she will make a horrible wife one day, but Kyungsoo made sure to comfort her, telling her he will teach her how to prepare herself healthy meals as soon as she leaves for college since she won't need those skills before being on her own,  
and especially not to impress men.

The ladies quieted down as soon as Baekhyun brought the Omji-cha to the table, Yihwa, who hosted those gather-around the most of time, patting his head.

"Baekhyun, you have a competition here," someone said and everyone started laughing while Baekhyun went to stand next to Kyungsoo, taking a few cookies and filling his mouth full with them.

"Oh, don't tell me you think Kyungsoo is more charming than me!" he said around a mouthful of food, his eyebrows cutely furrowed.

Women started cooing and Kyungsoo understood them; Baekhyun was too adorable for his own good.

"My son, you're still our baby, but look at Kyungsoo, he's a whole man! And a handsome one, too."

Unfortunately, Baekhyun noticed the wink the lady had sent his way and he started laughing uncontrollably at Kyungsoo's blushing face.

"Baekhyunnie, don't be so mean. Kyungsoo might take over your place soon enough."

"Did you hear that, Baekhyunnie?" Kyungsoo whispered teasingly to him.

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes, hand on Kyungsoo's waist as he whispered back, "Know your place, newbie. I'm still their favorite."

"I'm coming for your throne." Kyungsoo winked at him in return. Baekhyun muffled his laugh in his shoulder, and Kyungsoo decided he liked the press of Baekhyun's body against his own.

They became close in a short amount of time, which was pretty unusual for Kyungsoo since he was kind of shy and he often found it hard to feel comfortable in presence of people he's recently met. But Baekhyun was very friendly and touchy, he would always ask Kyungsoo a bunch of questions about his likes and dislikes whenever they were watering the flowers together, and he would always lean on Kyungsoo's shoulder when they were sitting next to each other. Baekhyun used to leave poorly made sweets in front of his door every Monday afternoon because he knew how hard Mondays were for Kyungsoo. He was as sweet as his cookies with too much sugar and Kyungsoo just couldn't get enough of him.

"Are these supposed to be penguins? Really, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo deadpanned, holding a plate of freshly made cookies in his hands. He wanted to pretend he was annoyed by the way Baekhyun loved comparing him to penguins. Even the first time they walked their dogs together, he pointed out that Kyungsoo walks like one.

"They were made with love!" He replied, looking actually offended that Kyungsoo seemed disappointed.

"Do you want to share them then?" His heart was racing against his chest as he said those words. No matter how much he had always hated the penguin comparison, he couldn't actually hate Baekhyun.

"I mean, if you aren't busy or anything..." He scratched the back of his neck, looking a little nervous, and it made Kyungsoo feel a little braver, knowing he wasn't the only one. _I always have time for you._

"No. Actually, I was just about to re-watch Fight Club, so I could use some company."

"Great! I have never watched that."

Kyungsoo wanted to ask how is it possible that a movie lover, Baekhyun supposedly was, hasn't watched that movie at least once, but he had already walked past Kyungsoo and into his apartment. He thought saying "make yourself at home" was unnecessary.

That evening they both felt like drinking something alcoholic, and Kyungsoo offered a beer but Baekhyun refused.

"I hate it. I drank it the day you moved because I wanted to impress you." His cheeks were flushed as he sat on Kyungsoo's kitchen counter, wearing a pair of old sweatpants and an oversized shirt, and Kyungsoo felt so whipped.

"And why would you do that?" Kyungsoo laughed as he went through kitchen cabinets, hoping to find any drink other than beer and apple juice.

"I thought you were cute. I like cute people." He shrugged, still staring at his feet hanging above floor. Kyungsoo wanted more than anything just to cup his cheeks and give him a bunch of kisses, and the realization of that made his heart skip a beat. Kyungsoo didn't know how to reply, the tips of his ears matching Baekhyun's cheeks. He stood there,  
holding two lemons that were supposed to be used for making lemonade but suddenly, he forgot how that works.

"Let's make lemon drop martini!" Baekhyun exclaimed, breaking the silence and jumping off of the kitchen counter. He took lemons from Kyungsoo's hands, asking something about where he held knives and glasses but Kyungsoo was lost in the imagination of him pressing Baekhyun against that same counter and kissing the hell out of him.

Half an hour later, Baekhyun was chewing loudly while eating his stupid burnt penguin cookies and asking a ton of questions about the movie playing that didn't even make any sense to him, and Kyungsoo had a hard time holding himself back from shutting him up. Baekhyun was obviously extra cuddlier drunk than he was while sober. He clinged to Kyungsoo's arm during every dramatic scene, and at one point, he even put his hand on his thigh and Kyungsoo almost started crying at the way Baekhyun was uncosnciously squeezing it while ranting about something that has happened in the movie.

"I don't get this movie, Kyungsoo. It hurts my brain." He sighed, leaning against cushions, an empty plate in his lap. He was pouting while staring at the credits rolling on the screen.

"I'll explain it to you when you're sober."

"I won't remember the plot then."

It made them both laugh, a little too much since Baekhyun choked and Kyungsoo started hitting his back hard because that was _obviously_ supposed to help. Baekhyun threw himself on the floor, dropping the porcelain plate and Kyungsoo almost had a heart attack seconds before it fell, but luckily it didn't break thanks to the soft carpet his mom made him buy. It was so fluffy and soft, just like Baekhyun's hair as he lied on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. "I just almost died."

Sometimes, Kyungsoo would wonder what exactly made him fall in love with Baekhyun. Yeah, he was cute, smart and funny, but he also hated beer, wasn't actually a movie lover, never washed dishes he himself dirtied, he made weird noises in sleep, he would pick the lock of their bathroom, managing to get in and join Kyungsoo while showering even though he had told him a thousand times not to do that since showers were supposed to be relaxing, but them taking one together always lead to someone being pressed against the cold tiles, and that wasn't really relaxing in Kyungsoo's opinion. He still hates what Baekhyun considered "fun sex"- kitchen sex, shower sex, any kind of semi-public sex Baekhyun fantasized about; one time he even asked for a sex swing.

"That takes too much effort. And it's expensive." Kyungsoo groaned.

"God, you are so boring. And lame. You fit perfectly in this environment."

So in conclusion, Baekhyun was supposed to be everything Kyungsoo couldn't put up with, but instead, he ended up asking him out on a date after just a few months of knowing him. Kyungsoo wanted to blame it on the fact that he was so bored with being single and couldn't help falling for the first pretty boy that came his way.

"What do you mean you want me to go on a date with you?" Baekhyun said, holding a dirty plate and a sponge in his hands. He had some detergent and water on his shirt and Mongryong was sitting next to his feet, head titled and tongue out, looking like he, too, was waiting for Kyungsoo to reply.

"Well, I mean, I could take you out on a dinner or we could watch a movie or-"

"No, I get that. But why do you want that?"

Kyungsoo stilled. He wasn't expecting this kind of answer. But then again, that was just one of many times Baekhyun had shown him how unpredictable he was and that Kyungsoo could never expect a certain reaction out of him.

"Because... I like you?"

Baekhyun looked away from him and the way he seemed like he was actually about to throw everything and run away scared the fuck out of Kyungsoo.

"Oh," he said and Kyungsoo would kill him for making him lose his patience if he wasn't so extra in love at that moment. "That would be fun. I'm free on Saturday."

Baekhyun gave him one of his pretty smiles, quietly giggling. Kyungsoo dropped the fork he was drying after Baekhyun had washed it and moved to kiss him on the cheek. They both started laughing and went back to cleaning the kitchen after another one of the tea parties, cheeks flushed.

For their first date, Kyungsoo wasn't sure if he should take Baekhyun on an expensive dinner with red wine, a bouquet of roses, overpriced steak and all, just to show to his potential new boyfriend that he's very serious about this and that he's mature and would make a good partner. But, on the other hand, he thought that it would be more fun if they went somewhere else, like to cinema or amusement park, since he didn't want to leave an impression of a boring person that he, in fact, was. And Baekhyun was still a college student who spent some of his nights playing video games or stumbling through the building at 3 am, drunk and clumsy, walls thin enough for Kyungsoo, who spent the same night working, to hear.

"Oh God, you look so good. Not fair I never see you like this around here." Baekhyun pulled at his tie, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kyungsoo had just came from work, he had to stay for an hour longer but was luckily able to text Baekhyun that he'll be late and he replied with a single heart emoji. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and a pair of also black jeans that looked very good hugging his thick thighs and wide hips. It was probably the most formal outfit he owned, but Kyungsoo didn't mind.

"Maybe if you play your cards right tonight, you'll be able to see me like this a lot more often." Kyungsoo winked at him and he, himself, wondered where the hell did all that confidence come from. He used to be a terrible flirt back in high school.

"And what if I wanna see you with nothing on?"

Kyungsoo laughed, opening the door of his car for Baekhyun. "That could be easily arranged."

Despite Kyungsoo's fear that he will fuck something up and won't reach Baekhyun's expectations, he still did pretty well for someone who hadn't dated in actual years.

"You're so sexy when you act like a rich old person," Baekhyun said after Kyungsoo ordered a bottle of the most expensive wine they had.

"I'm only four years older than you, Baekhyun. And definitely not rich enough to afford this more than once a month."

"Yes, but we live completely different lives. I'm still a broke college student and you've just been promoted at your company, you watch old boring movies and listen to The Beatles."

The grin on Baekhyun's face was an indication that he wasn't actually making fun of Kyungsoo, more like envying him, and if it was anyone else saying it, Kyungsoo would perhaps be offended.

"And what? Do you want to be as boring as me?"

Baekhyun shook his head, giving the waiter a polite smile when he sipped their drinks. "Not boring. More like mentally, emotionally and financially stable."

Kyungsoo took a bold move, taking Baekhyun's hand on the table in his and squeezing it. "You still have time for a bright future, don't feel pressured."

Baekhyun rested his chin on his palm, sighing deeply. "How are you so perfect? I thought I'm only capable of attracting jerks."

Talking about exes would probably be listed as one of the worst topics to discuss on a first date, but they still did it; Baekhyun talking about all his previous insufferable boyfriends and Kyungsoo mentioning his failed attempt to confess to his crush without scaring him off. He felt bad for Baekhyun, he could see the pain in his eyes as he talked about his past. Kyungsoo did his best at comforting him about it, trying to show that he seriously wasn't anything like those men.

After they were done with their meals, Baekhyun was already tipsy enough to compliment Kyungsoo's lips and whisper about how bad he wanted to suck his dick the same day they met.

"You were so sweaty and your shirt stuck to your chest. It made me wanna gargle your balls."

"Oh my God. I'm taking you home, right now."

Baekhyun giggled, rubbing his foot over Kyungsoo's inner thigh. "Yeah, you should definitely take me to your home."

"No, I'm taking you to _your_ home. And what are you even doing?"

Luckily for Kyungsoo, the tablecloth was long enough to hide what Baekhyun was doing underneath it. He kept quietly laughing as he poked Kyungsoo's thigh with the tip of his shoe, making him jump in his seat every time.

"This is inappropriate."

"I know, right?" Baekhyun said and he sounded too enthusiastic about it. Kyungsoo sighed, pushing his foot back and pulling out his wallet to pay for the dinner. That made him listen to Baekhyun talk about him being his sugar daddy for half an hour as he drove back home. When they were in front of their building, Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo by his wrist, making their bodies collide a little awkwardly. He grinned, putting one of his hands on Kyungsoo's shoulder and using the other to intertwine his fingers with the latter's.

"I had fun with you, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun whispered as they danced to the distant sound of cars threading through the peaceful silence of the night. Baekhyun stepped on Kyungsoo's feet a few times, almost making him trip, but they just laughed it off.

He layed his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, nose nuzzling against his neck. The memory of the first time he felt Baekhyun's heartbeat against his own now makes everything in Kyungsoo break. He often finds himself being awake late at night, thinking about their first date, the way Baekhyun's hands moved to grip his hips, how he started leaving a trail of kisses all over his neck, jaw, and cheek, until he reached his lips.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked and Kyungsoo felt like he suddenly lost the ability to speak. Instead of giving him a proper answer, he cupped Baekhyun's cheeks, pressing his lips against his own.

It was a soft, slow kiss. Baekhyun lightly sucking on his lower lip and pulling him even closer by his hips. Kyungsoo pulled away to look at Baekhyun's eyes for a second, so dark but warm that he got lost in them. He smiled before kissing him more needily, coaxing his mouth open and letting their tongues slide over each other. Baekhyun made a noise resembling a moan in the back of his throat, his hands moving to grip Kyungsoo's ass which surprised him, making him push Baekhyun away from him.

"So impatient." Kyungsoo shook his head but still took Baekhyun's hand in his own, a hazed smile on his face. He felt like his brain completely melted.

"I knew you wanted to kiss me in front of my home like in your movies, so I waited the whole time. You really think I wouldn't have made out with you the second we entered your car?"

"You're right about that. Now I have to pretend that we don't live in the same place. Thank you for keeping up with my romantic movie fantasies, though."

"You're welcome." Baekhyun leaned in to give him another peck on the lips. "Do you wanna wait for me to go home first or?" Kyungsoo swatted his shoulder and laughed against his lips.

"Okay, go."

Baekhyun nodded, staring at him the whole time as they parted, wearing that stupid smile on his face Kyungsoo still isn't able to forget. When he turned around, he started swaying his hips exaggeratedly and Kyungsoo whistled after him.

"Liking the view?"

Oh, he had no idea how much. As beautiful as Baekhyun looked in his best outfit, it was no match to the way he looked spread out on Kyungsoo's sheets, cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted as Kyungsoo drove his cock in and out of him in a slow, steady pace. He put one of his legs over Kyungsoo's shoulder and it made him laugh at just how eager he was. Kyungsoo kissed his ankle and it made Baekhyun smile, reaching out to hold his hand.

"Go harder, please," Baekhyun begged and it was obvious in his voice how impatient he was getting.

Kyungsoo wanted to take it slow, wanted to drag it out for hours until Baekhyun's knees are shaking and he's begging to be fucked hard, but that obviously didn't take him too long. He pinned Baekhyun's hands above his head, feeling his blood buzzing as he slammed into the man below him. His back arched, tears spilling from his eyes and his loud moans mixing with the sounds of the bed creaking underneath them.

Baekhyun had once mentioned how his neighbors are "deaf enough" not to hear the noises, but Kyungsoo wanted more than anything for everyone to hear how good he was making him feel; how the way Kyungsoo stretched him open made him drown in pleasure until he wasn't aware of anything but Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo...

"Kyungsoo," Baekhyun stuttered and it made him slow down to look at him.

"Tell me what you want, baby," Kyungsoo whispered against his lips.

"Let me touch you."

Kyungsoo removed his hands from his wrists and instantly felt Baekhyun desperately touching him everywhere, from his waist to his shoulders, gripping hard and begging for Kyungsoo in-between messy kisses.

"You feel so good. You feel as good as I thought you would. So big. So- _ah_..."

"Seems like nothing can shut your big mouth up." Kyungsoo smiled against his skin, leaving pretty marks all over his collarbones.

"If you wanted me quiet then you chose the wrong hole."

When Baekhyun came, a mixture of curses and Kyungsoo's name leaving his lips, the sight of him pulling his legs to his chest as if it will help him feel Kyungsoo even deeper inside of him, was enough to send him over the edge, hips stuttering.

Now, when he thinks about it, he probably hasn't experienced a better thing in his life; feeling Baekhyun all around him, melting in his warmth, having his hands touching all over Kyungsoo's skin like he couldn't get enough. All of that so the only thing he knows is Baekhyun, Baekhyun, _Baekhyun_ , _the love of his life_.

Kyungsoo feels a single tear rolling down his cheek as the tips of his fingers trace Baekhyun's name carved into cold stone. His entire being aches.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it  
> u can follow me on twitter [https://twitter.com/wujubbh](url)


End file.
